


Slick

by Entrapdakscunm



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dominant Hordak, F/M, Flirting, I have no shame, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrapdakscunm/pseuds/Entrapdakscunm
Summary: Hordak usually doesn’t get like this, but he can’t stand the look of Catra’s digits combing through Entrapta’s Hair, flirting openly with HIS Girlfriend.
Relationships: Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Implied catradora - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Slick

Hordak frowned at the sudden smell in the Air, before he groaned at the Realization that it was Entrapta’s arousal.

He turned around, expecting to find her standing there already, gazing up at him while her hair took hold of his Arms. This time however, that was not the case.   
  
Instead she stood at the other side of the Room, talking to Catra about Prime knows what. He knew he shouldn’t listen, but his thoughts didn’t matter much to him at that point.

” _So? What do you say? A little favor, Princess?_ ”, Catra asked, purring almost as she combed with her claws through Entrapta’s Hair. She drew the ‘s’ out extra long even. 

Hordak growled, but forced himself to stay calm. He had been better at controlling his Anger issues, but whether it was because of Perfuma’s Meditation suggestions or Entrapta’s wet pussy, he couldn’t tell.

He noticed that Catra showed something to his Lab Partner, but from the Distance he couldn’t make out what it was, only that it seemed to arouse his Princess even more.

“I-uhm I can give it a try!”, Entrapta squeaked and took whatever Catra had shown her to place it on the desk in front of them.   
  


“Will you be able to do it soon?”, The Cat like Girl purred, her Mouth itching to whisper into Entrapta’s Ear.

At that not even the Meditation helped anymore. Hordak roared angrily and stalked over to them, his Face holding an angry frown.

”Hordak!”, Entrapta squeaked, sounding relieved to see him, and he could just imagine why. Smirking, he moved his Arm around Entrapta’s Waist, before pulling him against her to cover his Hard On. 

“I trust you find your way out on your own?”, He asked, impatiently rubbing with his Thumb over Entrapta’s Hips. He loved the feeling of her body-soft yet so strong under his hold. He desperately wanted to rip off her coveralls and bend her over the table, but he held himself back while he was in Catra’s presence.   
  
The former Force Captain only nodded and left the room as quietly as she had entered it before. 

Before Entrapta had any chance to speak, he silenced her with a kiss. First a small one, then a more desperate one, and the last one was more to keep her moans quiet while his Digits ran over her covered Thigh than anything romantic. 

“Please”, She whispered panting and he smirked slightly at the small drop of blood on her Lips. He hadn’t realized that his Fangs began to scrape on her lower Lip, but he groaned when she licked the blood drop away and started grinding against him instead.   
  
He swiftly continued moving his Digits, until his Claws were right against her covered opening. In one Movement he lifted her up and sat her on the table, but groaned when he heard her Yelp and shift around.

At last he noticed the small penis replica in her Hand, before he realized that that must have been the thing Catra’s been showing her. A pathetically small thing, really. His Princess deserved a lot more, and a lot more she received.

“Pathetic.”, He laughed and took it from her Hand. It looked even smaller in his Gigantic Hand. “Catra wanted me to-Ah!”, She stopped mid sentence and groaned when she felt him lick and suck the sensitive skin on her Neck.   
  
He let go of the useless Toy and let it drop to the desk, before he cupped her mound through her Overalls, something he realized turned her on even more. He could smell her so clearly, she must have been soaking through her Underwear already.   
  


“More.”, She whined, her Hips grinding against his Hand to look for more friction, maybe even rub his thumb against her Clit, but the precious bundle of nerves stayed untouched, much to her dismay.   
  


“You will not get your Release that easily. Is this what got you so wet in first place? A tiny replica? I’d like to to see your reaction to the big one then.”, He muttered and pushed his Skirt aside.   
  
He lifted her back off the Table, before leaning against it himself. Careful with her hair (although he knew how much she liked it when he was rough, he knew not to grip her Hair), he guided her pretty little Mouth to his Dick. “Suck.”, He commanded, voice cold and dominant. It usually didn’t have an effect on her, but he watched as she rubbed her Thighs together desperately.   
  


When he finally felt her mouth around him, he let his Eyes roll back. He started stroking her Hair at first, but the closer he came to his Release, the more hesitant he grew with her Hair, not fully trusting his Digits anymore.   
  


Only when he saw her Hand sliding between her Legs, he grabbed her again. “No touching yourself! This-“, he cupped her mound yet again and smiled when she immediately started grinding against his Hand, “- this is mine. I decide when you get Release, and I will be the one giving it to you, if you continue sucking now.”, He explained and pushed her Head back towards him slightly.   
  


“Entrapta!”, He roared, his Claws digging in the Table as thick ropes of light blue, sticky liquid shot out of him and right in Entrapta’s Mouth and on her Chin. He groaned at the Sight and used his Thumb to wipe it off of her.

“Come here.”, He ordered when she finished licking the last blue essences off of him.   
  


Quickly she got up and pushed herself against him, whining at the feeling between her Legs. But he was by far not done teasing her yet. In one swift movement he gripped her Coveralls and ripped them off of her, before he helped her out of her Top. She looked at him adoringly, but her eyes widened when she noticed that he was not going to give in so quickly this time.

He let his Thumb stroke over her Thighs and smirked when she almost tumbled over already, if it wasn’t for him and her hair catching her. “Stay still or I will have to start over again.”, He muttered in her Ear, biting the Earlobe a little. He was careful with his Fangs this time though.

She whined, but stayed still nonetheless. (He noticed her Hair gripping her Ankles and Wrists, so that was probably the only Reason why she managed to stay almost perfectly still)

She yelped when his Thumb began massaging her Clit, but after just a few seconds he drew away again. He continued like this four more times, before he let his Thumb rest against her. At that point not even her Hair could hold her still anymore.   
  


“Look at you, so wet already.”, He muttered and smirked at the soaked purple underwear covering her most private part. “Please!”, She gasped, trying to very hard to grind against him, but she quickly grew restless when he just wouldn’t move.

”Please what, Princess?”, He asked and she felt herself growing even wetter whenever he called her that. “Fuck me!”, She practically cried out, desperation getting the best of her. It seemed to please Hordak though, because in just a second her Underwear was ripped from her as well, revealing her dripping wet pussy.

He picked up the fluid that ran down her Thigh with his Thumb, before he pressed his Lips against hers again. She groaned when he pushed his strong, thin thigh right against her and immediately began grinding against him again, the angle for once bringing her satisfaction as her clit rubbed right against him.   
  


When he laid her own against the Table, she grinned, thinking she’d finally get her release. Boy she was wrong..

She didn’t even notice him pick up the Sex toy, before he already pushed it into her with ease. But it wasn’t nearly enough. Like he had mentioned before, it was a pathetic attempt of a release help, compared to his own penis. 

She whined and her Hair reached out to him again, some strands stroking his Dick while the others pulled him closer to her. “No.”, He said and pushed the small toy further in her. A little moan was all she could give at that, but she was desperate of the feeling of his chock already. The feeling of being filled and stretched and fucked so good.   
  


“You felt arousal at this, so you’ll get this, until you learn what is worth your little cunt and what isn’t.”, He growled and she moaned at his dirty language. She knew she had to please him somehow, because she was way too desperate to cum already and the sex toys and her tiny, short fingers would absolutely not do. They couldn’t even reach half the places he could. And her hair..she did not like the imagination of that either.

”Hordak!”, She whined, her Fingers reaching out to massage her clit. At least that satisfaction he could give her. She felt the toy move inside her, but it didn’t even reach her favorite spot! She whimpered when he gripped her wrists and held them both above her Head, stopping her from pleasing herself. She tried grinding against the toy, knowing that despite it being to small, it still turned Hordak on to see her like that. His dragged and heavy breathing and his hard chock were only two proofs of that. If she could only turn him on a little more, so he’d finally touch her, really touch her. 

“Hold them there. I don’t want you to please yourself today.”, He reminded her and she whined but used her Hair to cuff her Hands together over her Head anyway. She knew if she didn’t she’d just try and touch again and while that was tempting, she was afraid she wasn’t going to get off at all if she disobeyed him.

When he pulled the toy out of her, he dragged it against her Lips, coating them with her own wetness, before letting it fall down on the Floor. “Have you learned your Lesson?”, He asked, his Fingers toying with her Nipples a little. She was not as sensitive there, so they usually didn’t play a very big role while they were intimate, but she found he liked them nonetheless.

”YES! Please! Fuck me, please Hordak!”, She yelled and nearly cried when he only smirked but didn’t ramm into her. 

“Very well, since you’ve been so good now.”, He muttered and she grinned when he entered her with two of his long, strong fingers. His Mouth started sucking on her Clit, while he added a third finger and started fucking her senselessly. “Oh god yes! Fuck yes! Don’t stop please!”, She screamed, feeling her Orgasm approaching faster than ever. All this wielding up before got her so aroused already, she felt as if she could orgasm any second if he just touched her.

He didn’t need to wait very long for her to scream out his name and orgasm around his Fingers, but he was by far not done with her. Instead he flipped her on her stomach and pulled her bottom to the desk counter. With her Hands still above her, she couldn’t do much but moan when he massaged her Bottom.

Finally she felt his Tip against her Entrance and his Fingers on her clit. “Please go in already!”, She wailed, her legs opening even further and her hair holding her ankles apart for him. Hordak admired the view for maybe a second, before he rammed into her. The fingers of his left hand continued its rough and quick movements against her Clit, while his other Hand had a tight grip on her Waist, keeping her just where she was.   
  


He felt her Hair around his Hips and sped up even more, giving her everything he had. He smiled at her Screams of pleasure, silently hoping all Etheria heard her. 

Heard her Scream his name. 

Heard her beg him to let her come.

Heard her cry out as her next orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave.   
  


He buried himself deep inside of her and finished as well, before pulling out and pulling her up against him again. 

“Wow..that was..wow.”, she muttered quietly, her Voice too hoarse to speak in her normal loudness. He grinned triumphantly. 

“Did Catra really think this thing was going to give you pleasure?”, He asked, bitterness in his Tone as he remembered her whine and cry out desperately at the pathetic replica of a man’s penis inside of her. How it didn’t even rub her sweet insides the way Hordak did. 

“My pleasure? It was for Adora.”, Entrapta replied, confused. “She wanted me to make her a big one though. One that vibrates and does all kind of stuff.”, She explained and he smiled at the way her cheeks got pink and her Thighs pressed together. He let it go now though, he knew his darling Princess couldn’t stand another round without having to use her Hair to walk tomorrow. While the idea to fuck her brains out until she’d walk sideways was tempting, he let her be for the time being. Let her recover.

“And I suppose you find the idea intruding?”, He asked, his Claws running through her soft her. “Well..I mean, maybe. I love your big chock, I just thought maybe it would be nice to try something that vibrates.”, She explained happily. She knew he was always up for such experiments. “We should try it out.”, He answered, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Catra is not trying to seduce Entrapta here, she just wants to persuade her into building her something. (Not unlike her behavior when she recruits Entrapta for the Horde)


End file.
